A Walk To Remember
by Ira Weasley
Summary: Primeira fic q eu escrevo DG ! Inspirado em um filme perfeito ! A Walk To Remember
1. Default Chapter

.: Nota Da Autora :.  
  
Primeiro de tudo : esses incríveis personagens não me pertencem, sim a incrível e maravilhosa J.K. Rowling  
  
Bom, essa eh a primeira fic D/G que eu escrevo. É inspirada em um filme mais do que perfeito chamado "A Walk To Remember" [Um Amor Pra Recordar no Brasil]. O filme eh inspirado no Best-Seller do Nicholas Sparks do mesmo nome. Eu queria fazer uma adaptação mesmo, mais não daria muito certo. No fim deu nisso. Ah, o filme tem como principais a Mandy Moore , que eu amooo de paixão, e o lindo do Shane West ... Eu recomendo !! Espero que gostem da fic ... e por favor REWIEWS !!!!!  
  
Beijos !! Ira Weasley xD 


	2. Capitulo 1

-= Capitulo 01 =-  
  
Draco Malfoy era uma garoto no auge de sua adolescência. Dezesseis anos, alto, loiro, bonito e rico. Andava sempre com o seu grupinho intragável da Sonserina: Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Emília Bulstrode e Marcos Flint. Draco, corria em direção a Floresta Proibida. - Ele ainda não chegou ? - perguntou Draco. - Não. - respondeu Crabbe - Acho que deixamos ele com medo !! - disse Emília de forma sarcástica, fazendo com que todos os outros rissem. - Alguém tem cerveja ? - perguntou Draco - Não, bebemos todas na escola ! Não sobrou cara. - respondeu Goyle. Estavam conversando quando ouviram um barulho se aproximando. Era Jonas Lovell, também da Sonserina. Um garoto alto, bem magro, de cabelos e olhos castanhos. - Atraso não é uma coisa muito boa Lovell. - brincou Marcos. - Vamos. - Jonas seguiu o grupo. Depois de andarem alguns metros, chegaram a um pequeno lago, perto de uma elevação com cerca de quatro metros de altura. Jonas e Draco tiraram o uniforme de Hogwarts, ficando apenas de camiseta e uma bermuda. - Você já pulou antes ? - perguntou Jonas demostrando verdadeira preocupação e medo com aquilo. Draco deu um sorriso. - Claro Lovell. Não é fundo. Acredite. - Eles já estavam no topo da elevação. - No três. Um...dois...e...TRÊS. - Draco fingiu que ia se jogar. Jonas caiu no lago em volto a risadas dos outros quatro. Quando Pansy viu Jonas, inconsciente, boiando na água. - Ah, meu Deus. Draco, ele se machucou ! - gritou Pansy. Draco se jogou na água, enquanto os outros gritavam. - Aí ! Hey, tem um cano aqui. - gritava Draco da água. - Acho que ele bateu no cano. - Draco começou a empurra Jonas para a beirada. - Quem está ai ??? - eles ouviram alguém gritar. - É o Hagrid, vamo cair fora ! - gritou Marcos. Todos os outros saíram correndo, enquanto Draco tirava Jonas da água. Ele estava consciente agora e muito machucado. Draco ouviu os latidos de canino e a voz de Hagrid se aproximando. Rapidamente pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo. Correndo o mais rápido que podia para não ser pego, foi quando tropeçou na raiz de uma arvore e caiu. - Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy, acho que teremos que fazer uma visita ao diretor.  
  
....::.....  
  
- O que você disse a ela Draco ? - perguntou Pansy. - Disse que estava dando uma volta pela Floresta e encontrei Lovell machucado perto do lago e que fui embora correndo para evitar que a culpa caísse em mim. - Cara, você é um puta mentiroso ! - riu Marcos. - Valeu !! - agradeceu Draco sorrindo - Mas o Dumbledore quer que eu vá na sala dele depois do almoço. - Meu Deus ! Essa Gina Weasley tem estilo ! - disse Emilia. Pansy riu. - Ela usa o mesmo suéter desde do primeiro ano. Gina Weasley era uma garota de quinze anos, ruiva, um pouco alta, muito bonita e tímida. Era a única garota e mais nova de seis irmãos. Ela estava com seu irmão, Ronald Weasley e os dois melhores amigos dele, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter. Os três foram para mesa da Grifinória, enquanto ela caminhava até a mesa dos professores. - Belo suéter ! - disse Pansy. Gina parou surpresa e deu um pequeno sorriso para Pansy. - Obrigada. - Agradeceu ela docemente e continuou caminhando até a mesa dos professores. O grupinho de Draco caíram na gargalhada. - "Obrigada" - imitou Marcos.  
  
....::....  
  
- Sr. Malfoy, por favor, sente-se. - Malfoy estava na belíssima sala de Dumbledore. Sentou-se na cadeira e no exato momento Dumbledore pegou seis garrafas vazias de cerveja em cima da mesa. - Bom, Sr. Malfoy, alguns colegas viram o Sr. bebendo cerveja nas dependências da escola. O Sr. sabe que isso é proibido. - Vai me expulsar ? - Não. Ainda ... Não irei lhe descontar pontos, - Draco já esboçava um sorriso - mas, o Sr. terá que ajudar na limpeza da escola junto com o Filch... - Por um pagamento... - Pela satisfação. Irá ajudar alguns alunos na orientação nos sábados e por fim, terá que participar da peça de Primavera da escola. - Peça de primavera ??? - Sim, Sr. Malfoy. Idéia da Profª. McGonagall. Estamos de acordo Sr. Malfoy ? - Draco deu uma suspirada. - Claro. - Não vá estragar tudo.  
....::....  
  
Draco estava limpando a sala de Astronomia. Gina Weasley e alguns alunos ainda estavam na sala. - Isso é um aparelho simples, - explicava Gina a meia-duzia de colegas - feito com invólucro plástico um cabide e um corretor. Alguém sabe o que é ? - Um localizador de estrelas. - respondeu Draco, que estava bem perto, com um esfregão na mão. Gina o fitou por alguns minutos e voltou para os colegas: - Isso é um localizador para ver estrelas e planetas a olho nu. - Nesse momento Marcos, Crabbe e Goyle entraram na sala a procura de Draco - Mercúrio e Júpiter podem ser vistos no horizonte depois do pôr-do-sol. - Aposto que consegue ver anjos voando. - falou Goyle no ouvido de Gina. Ela se virou para ele e para Crabbe e Marcos. - De certa forma, a coisas milagrosas. Eistein disse que estudar o Universo é a acreditar em Deus. - SE Deus realmente existe, por que ele não te dá um suéter novo? - perguntou em um tom bem sarcástico. - Porque ele está muito ocupado procurando o seu cérebro. - respondeu Gina e voltou sua atenção aos colegas. - Hey cara, ria, é uma piada. - disse Draco. - Vamos sair daqui cara. - chamou Crabbe. - Não posso. Tenho que terminar isso aqui. - Dumbledore saiu e pelo que parece só volta a noite. Vamos voltar pra sala comunal. - falou Marcos. - Vamos, vamos !! - disse Goyle saindo junto com Marcos e Crabbe. Gina olhou para Draco e os dois trocaram olhares por alguns segundos e ela voltou novamente a suas explicações.  
  
Sábado de manhã, Draco se encaminhou a sala de Orientação que ficava no 4° andar. Draco ficou de dar orientação para Colin Cravel da Grifinória, em Poções. Ninguém melhor do que ele para dar orientação em poções. - Okay, essa poção é bem simples. Depois de misturar com raiz de asfódelo, o que fazemos ?? O que você acha ? - Acho uma droga ! - disse Colin e saiu da sala de Orientação. - Concordo. - disse Draco para si mesmo jogando os braços na mesa. Para irem ao Salão Comunal para almoçarem após a Orientação, eles faziam uma fila. Gina estava bem na frente de Draco, mas andou ao seu lado, tentando puxar conversa. - Eu te vi com o Colin. Sei que é difícil, mas tente outra abordagem. - Draco continuava serio olhando para frente. Gina suspirou. - Você vai visitar Jonas Lovell ? - Ele ficou em silêncio olhando para o lado oposto ao que Gina estava. - Acho que isso é um não. Soube que ele melhorou. - É assim que joga conversa fora? Se é, precisa aprender a ser social. Ninguém o forçou a pular. - Ele foi pressionado. - Como você sabe? Seus irmãos pobretões lhe disseram? Ou você descobriu lendo o seus livros idiotas ? - Não finga que me conhece, ok ? - Mas eu conheço. Você é Gina Weasley. A filha mais nova dos Weasleys. Ama astronomia, já teve um queda por Harry Potter, só tem um suéter, aos sábados da aula de orientação, em Hogsmead sempre vai ao Três Vassouras e a Dedos de Mel. Você é Gina Weasley. - Hum, bem previsível. Nada que eu não tenha ouvido antes. - Você não liga para o que as pessoas pensam de você ? - Não. - Gina respondeu e voltou para o seu lugar na fila, enquanto Draco fitava suas costas. 


	3. Capitulo 2

-= Capitulo 02 =-  
  
Os ensaios para a peça de teatro iriam acontecer todos os domingos em Hogsmead, pois lá havia um teatro e espaço para ensaiar sem toda a loucura da escola. McGonagall estava excitadissima com a idéia de fazer um musical. - O primeiro musical que iremos fazer é sobre paixões febris e metralhadoras. Com texto de Dino Thomas e música de Gina Weasley. É sobre a ascensão e queda de Tommy "Metralha" Thornton na Nova York da Lei Seca. Dino, você poderia ... - mas a profª. foi interrompida por Draco Malfoy que entrava na sala. - Ah, Sr. Malfoy, antes tarde do que nunca. Junte - se a nós. - Draco caminhou até a uma cadeira vazia. - Bom, Gina Weasley será a nossa Alicia, uma misteriosa cantora de cabaré. Padma Patil será Caroline e ... Draco Malfoy será Tommy Thornton. - Draco levou um susto. - Bem, é que, eu não planejo ser ator... - Tommy quando você soube? - Todos os alunos que estavam lendo o texto e agora Padma lia as falas de Caroline. - Soube o que? - agora Draco lia as falas de Tommy - Que estávamos apaixonados. - Apaixonados ? Bom, querida, acredite em mim, não queira se apaixonar por um cara como eu. - Agora já é tarde. Estou louca por você. Eu respiro, eu bebo essa paixão. Você não? - Não sei o que estou bebendo boneca, mas se isso é amor, "enche o meu corpo? " - perguntou Draco rindo. - Sr. Malfoy está tentando fazer mal ? - perguntou McGonagall - Não, sai naturalmente. - respondeu sorrindo e fazendo toda a sala rir.  
  
Draco estava parado do lado de fora a espera das carruagens que os levaria de volta a Hogwarts. - Você morreria se tentasse ? - ouviu alguém falar atras dele. Se virou, era Gina. - Sim e sou muito novo para morrer. - Você não gosta da aula, mas gosta da escola porque é popular e nunca mais fará sucesso. - Isso é bem previsível. - O seu show só funciona para uma platéia. - Gina saiu em direção a ultima carruagem. A única que estava fazia. Draco viu que todas as outras estavam cheias e só sobrou lugar na carruagem onde estava Gina. Caminhou até ela. - Você faria uma caridade? - Qual? - Dividir sua carruagem comigo ? As outras estão cheias. - Gina balançou a cabeça positivamente. - Obrigado - 42. - Disse ela pensativa. - 42 ? O que é 42 ? - 42 é ajudar alguém de quem eu não gosto. Eu tenho uma lista de coisas que quero fazer na vida. - Para assumir outra personalidade? - Hum, trabalhar um ano como voluntária, testemunhar um milagre, fazer um descoberta médica... - É ambiciosa. - Estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, fazer uma tatuagem ... - Draco olhou para Gina por alguns segundos. - Qual é a número um ? - Eu lhe contaria ... mas teria que te matar. - respondeu sorrindo. Draco riu. Já estava em Hogwarts. Foi quando Draco viu seus amigos se divertindo nos jardins de Hogwarts. Ele não poderia ser visto na mesma carruagem que Gina Weasley. Se abaixou até ficar fora de vista de quem estava do lado de fora. Gina o olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
Três dias depois Draco pediu para Marcos o ajudar com o texto. - " Vim ver se está pronto " - Marcos estava sentado em uma poltrona no fundo da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, lendo as falas de Caroline. Draco estava de pé ao lado de Marcos. - " Olhem bem, moça, só estou pronto para a morte " - " Olhe dentro de seu coração Tommy Thornton. Suas palavras foram ouvidas, e não só por mim " - " Quando você entra ... quando ..." ahha, droga - xingou Draco olhando para o texto - " Quando você saiu da chuva e entrou no meu clube não foi só coincidência, foi? " - " Nada é coincidência, você sabe que é o único que me faz cantar " - Marcos disse em tom serio e logo em seguida caiu na gargalhada. - Vamos cara, eu só tenho três semanas para decorar. - Nem que tivesse três meses. Nem o melhor ator do mundo faria essa merda funcionar. - Não fui eu quem escrevi. - Não, mas vai fazer papel de idiota na frente de metade de Hogsmead, de toda escola ... - Não tenho alternativa. Pode me ajudar por favor? - Draco bufou e se jogou na poltrona mais próxima. Marcos se levantou e caminhou até Draco. - Só estou te enchendo. Vou está lá na estreia, na primeira fila. Pode contar. - Draco deu um meio sorriso pro o amigo. - Com tomates. - agora Draco sorria abertamente. - Valeu ! - disse levantando e abraçando o amigo. 


	4. Capitulo 3

-= Capitulo 03 =-  
  
Ele estava extremamente atrasado para a aula de Poções, mas precisava encontrar Gina. Tinha dado uma olhada nos horários do quinto ano e descobriu que ela tinha aula de Feitiços. Ele já estava quase correndo, quando viu Gina andando calmamente a caminho de sua aula. Ele apertou o passo para alcança - la. - Gina. - chamou Draco. Gina virou-se e fez uma cara de surpresa. - O que você quer Malfoy? Eu te conheço, nunca me comprimenta. - Gina, preciso de ajuda com as minhas falas. - Gina parou de andar e o olhou quase rindo. - Draco Malfoy me pedindo ajuda ? - ele fez que sim com a cabeça. - Tudo bem. Vou rezar por você. - Deu um sorriso e saiu andando. - Gina, sério... - Nunca pediu ajuda antes, certo? Um pedido assim exige que seja lisonjeiro, que se humilhe. Não pode ser só por você. - Gina parou e encarou Draco - Tem de ser pelo bem geral. - É pelo bem geral. Dino Thomas merece o melhor. Por favor ... - Draco parecia implorar com os olhos. Gina suspirou. - Ok, mas com uma condição. - Qual ? - Você tem que prometer que não irá se apaixonar por mim. - Gina estava muito seria. Draco caiu na gargalhada. - Não será um problema. - respondeu ele rindo. - Tudo bem, a gente se vê depois do jantar. Na sala de Transfiguração. - Certo. - Draco saiu correndo para não se atrasar mais ainda para a aula de Snape.  
  
Depois do jantar, Draco caminhou até a sala de Transfiguração. Gina já estava lá, sentanda em um cadeira colocada ao lado da mesa da Profª. McGonagall. Eles passaram as falas até as oito da noite, quando Draco se levantou dizendo que ainda tinha que ir a sala de Snape pegar o inicio da aula que ele tinha perdido. Gina concordou em repassarem as falas no outro dia. Draco saiu da sala e desceu até as masmorras para falar com Snape. Pegou todo o inicio de aula que ele havia perdido e ainda ficou conversando um pouco com o professor de Poções. Já era por volta de meia-noite quando ia passando perto da escada que dava na Torre de Astronomia e viu Gina subindo as escadas calmamente. Ele a seguiu. - O que está fazendo aqui ? - perguntou Draco quando estavam no meio da escada, surpreendendo Gina. Ela se virou e o encarou. - Eu te faço a mesma pergunta. - Você sempre vem a Torre de Astronomia durante à noite ? - Talvez. - respondeu Gina e continuou a subir as escadas. - Aonde vai ? - perguntou Draco, fazendo com que Gina parace mais uma vez. - Venha ver. - Draco a seguiu. Depois de subirem mais alguns degraus chegaram ao topo da Torre, que era aberta. Lá tinha um telescópio. Gina apontou para o objeto. - Legal, mas o que é isso ? - Meu telescópio. Construiu a uns 3 anos. Anda, dê uma olhada. - Draco se aproximou do Telescópio. - Saturno ! Muito legal. - Quero fazer um maior, para ver o cometa Hyakutake. Ele virá na primavera, mas ninguém sabe quando voltará. - Draco fez uma cara de impressionado - Oh, milagres da natureza. - o silêncio predominou por alguns segundos. - Já entendi. - Entendeu o quê ? - Você gostar dessas coisas. - Gina abaixou a cabeça. - Essas ... "coisas" ? Eu tenho minhas crenças. Tenho fé, você não ? - perguntou olhando nos olhos de Draco. - Tem muita coisa ruim nesse mundo. - Sem sofrimento, não há compaixão. - Diga isso aos que sofrem. - Gina o olhou e balançou a cabeça decepcionada.  
....::.....  
  
- Hey, Draco, onde você esteve ontem a noite ? - perguntou Pansy. - Com o Snape. Pegando a matéria que eu perdi no inicio da aula. - Você tem sorte de ter sido na aula do Snape. - falou Goyle - Lá vem a protagonista - disse Marcos falando de Gina. Ela vinha caminhando e parou na frente de Draco. - Hey Malfoy, te vejo depois da aula ? - perguntou ela docemente. - Nos seus sonhos . - respondeu Draco fazendo uma cara sinica. Gina o olhou nos olhos, abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando. Os outros caíram na gargalhada, mas Draco ficou serio.  
  
Quando terminou a aula antes do almoço Draco saiu correndo e rapidamente encontrou quem estava procurando. - Gina ! - Ela se virou para ver quem era. Quando viu que era Draco fechou a cara. - O que você quer ? - disse friamente. - Você está de mau humor. - Você é observador. - Eu queria repassar as falas juntos. - Mas que ninguém saiba, certo ? - Eu queria surpreender todos com a minha atuação. - respondeu ele. - Como se fôssemos amigos secretos ? - perguntou Gina sorrindo animadamente. - Exatamente. Você leu os meus pensamentos. - Então leia os meus. - Gina fechou a cara e saiu andando. - Gina, eu não posso ser seu amigo. - disse Draco logo atras dela. Ela parou e se virou para ele. - Draco olha, achei que tinha visto algo em você. Algo bom. Mas eu estava enganada. - e saiu em direção a Torre da Grifinória. Draco bufou. - DROGA ! - no exato momento o prof.º Flitwick apareceu na porta de sua sala de aula com um olhar recriminante à Draco. - Desculpa.  
....::.....  
  
As três semanas seguintes, Draco passou decorando texto e repassando as falas sozinhos e ensaiando em Hogsmead. Então, o dia da estreia da peça "Thornton Way" chegará. Mas antes de ir para Hogsmead se arrumar e tudo o mais, ele passou na Ala Hospitalar. Precisa visitar uma pessoa.  
  
- Eu vim pedir desculpas. - disse Draco a Jonas Lovell. - Já pediu. Se sente melhor ? - Não. Me sinto péssimo. - um silêncio terrível ocupou o lugar por alguns minutos. - Sabe, eu achei que queria ser amigos de vocês. Agora não imagino por quê. Não imagino. - Eu pulei uma vez. - disse Draco olhando nos olhos de Jonas. - Me achava durão. Lembro de dizer que mergulharia de barriga. - Doeu ? - Muito. - Ótimo. - Então...te vejo nas aulas ? - perguntou Draco sorrindo para Jonas, que retribuiu o sorriso.  
  
Draco, agora caminhava até as carruagens que levava os alunos até Hogsmead. 


	5. Capitulo 4

-= Capitulo 04 =-  
  
- Você prometeu, Tommy. - a peça já estava na metade. E estava indo muito bem, tirando algumas pessoas, como Marcos que estava cochilando. O cenário era de um bar Nova Yorkino da década de 20. Padma estava com um vestido vermelho e Draco de smoking preto e um chapéu preto também. - Chega de suas trapaças. Você disse que iríamos a Paris! - Não vou ficar sentado vendo esses bandidos ficarem ricos. Confie em mim. Este vai dar certo. - Chega. Acabou entre nós. Vá vender suas bebidas, seu idiota ! Espero que morra afogado. - Gina entrava na cena agora. Com uma capa tampando seu rosto. Rony se ajeitava na cadeira, orgulhoso de ver a irmã no palco. Dino Thomas e a profª McGonagall estavam na coxia muito satisfeito com o andamento da peça. - Ora ! Você deve ser a nova contratada. A cantora. Quer um conselho sobre ele ? Fique bem longe, ele não passa de uma encrenca. - Padma saia de cena agora.  
A peça estava ficando mais interessante agora, com um dialogo entre Alicia e Tommy Thornton. Até Marcos estava prestando atenção. - Não culpo você, nem peço perdão. Eu fiz o que tinha de fazer. - Gina tirou a capa. Ele estava belíssima. Os cabelos encaracolados, com um vestido azul. Ela sentou na cadeira em frente a Draco. Esse a olhou encantado por alguns segundos. - Quando você saiu da chuva e entrou no meu bar, não foi coincidência, foi ? - Nada é coincidência. - Seu rosto... não me é estranho. Parece uma dama que conheci. Só que não era real, era um sonho. - Me conte mais sobre ela. - Eu ... hãn ... não lembro - Draco tinha esquecido a fala. Só conseguia olhar para Gina. Dino e McGonagall já estavam se desesperando. - Tudo o que eu sei é que você é linda. - Gina se assustou e encarou Draco por algum tempo. Da coxia Dino e McGonagall mexia a boca com os dizeres "A musica" para Draco. - O sonho. Me ajude a lembrar. Você canta para mim ?  
Então, um piano começou a tocar e Gina a cantar :  
  
There´s a song that´s inside of my soul It´s the one that I´ve tried to write over and over again I´m awake and in the infinite cold But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands And pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you´re my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands And pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you´re my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny I´m giving you all of me I want your symphony Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs I´m giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands And pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you´re my only hope mmmmm, mmmmmmmmm oooooooooooooohhh  
  
Ao termino da canção, Gina voltou a sentar-se na cadeira de frente para Draco. Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou levemente. Gina se assustou com aquilo ... definitivamente não estava no roteiro. A cortina fechava, a platéia ligeiramente emocionada aplaudia, Ron parecia ligeiramente chocando com a cena, Pansy estava surpresa com aquilo, parecia não acreditar e Gina e Draco se encaravam na escuridão do palco, ainda sentados.  
  
*** - Parabéns Draco ! Você estava maravilhoso ! - a profª McGonagall parabenizava Draco quando estavam todos na platéia recebendo os cumprimentos. Draco deu um pequeno sorriso para a professora. - Obrigado ! - ele olhava em volta procurando Gina. Ela estava saindo do teatro junto com Ron, Hermione e Harry. Ele tentou ir atras mas, diversas pessoas o pararam para lhe dar os parabéns.  
  
N/A : Primeiro queria agradecer as pessoas que deixaram reviews ... nossa valewww ... no fundo do meu coraçãozinho !! Plixxx deixem reviews ... eh importante pra mim saber se vcs tão curtindo ... pq se não eu fiko sem motivação pra continuar a fic ... =/ Eu tô tentando acabar a fic logo, mais ceis sabem ... fim do ano ... escola ... recuperação ... enfim ... prometo que ateh dia 31 de dezembro a fic vai tah pronta ... [I hopee] xD !!! O capitulo ficou pequeno, pq eu queria um único capitulo pra uma das partes mais perfeitas do filme ... Bom, espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic. Bom, a musica que a Gina canta é "Only Hope" da Mandy Moore. Eu recomendo !! É simplesmente linda !!! É isso !! Kem quiser a tradução eh soh me mandar um e-mail =D Bjux ! 


End file.
